The Oraculum
by Akirawr
Summary: Five years after her second trip to wonderland, Alice fell down the rabbit hole once more. This time it was not to slay the Jabberwocky but instead to fulfil another prophecy which will change her life entirely. AxMH
1. Prologue: Five Years Later

**An Alice in Wonderland Fanfiction**

**Written By: **Darknessdragonz

**The Oraculum**

_**Alice/ Mad Hatter**_

**Disclaimer: I DO not own Alice In Wonderland characters!!**

**Darky Notes: Hiiiiiieexxx!! I know I hasn't been updating my other stories but I swear I will update them soon. They are just waiting in the hard-drive. I have already watched this movie and absolutely hated the ending. I absolutely think that the Mad Hatter and Alice must go together and therefore, it gives birth to this story.**

**Summary: Five years after her second trip to wonderland, Alice fell down the rabbit hole once more. This time it was not to slay the Jabberwocky but instead to fulfil another prophecy which will change her life entirely.**

**o.o**

**xX- Prologue -Xx**

**Xx- Five Years Later -xX**

"My Dear Alice, what is the matter with you?" Was Lord Ascot's question when he saw his apprentice coming into the study with hollowed eyes and pale face. Her long wavy blond tresses were limp upon her shoulder as she plopped into a chair. Her lips were a pinkish hue. She gave long sigh and buried her face into her hand. She rubbed her fingers across her tired blue eyes as she groaned.

"It's the same horrid dream, sir. A dragon... With vile red eyes, purple blood and shooting purple lightning out of it's mouth. White chess soldiers and red metal cards in war. Such a gruesome sight it was, sir," Alice explained, her voice laced with fatigue. Lord Ascot slowly poured her a glass of ice water. He was used to Alice waking up in the middle of the night with such dreams. And every time, it was the same thing. A sight of war and bloodshed. The poor little dear must have been suffering badly.

"Dear Alice, dreams could not hurt you. All you need is to wake up from it when it occurs," Lord Ascot said as he placed the cup of cold water in front of Alice. She took in gratefully and slowly drank it.

"I shall retire for the night, Alice. Tomorrow is a long and tiresome day. Especially for you, my dear. Rest as much as you can," Lord Ascot said as he left Alice to think. Alice pressed the sweating cup to her forehead, cooling it down a few degrees. Her dream felt so real. Every time she tried to think about it, it seemed as though something was fogging it, making it impossible for her to probe any further. As she thought and thought of her dream, a small blue butterfly landed on her blue silk nightdress.

"Hi there Absolem," she said. She had no idea why she named that butterfly Absolem. The name sounded familiar to her and it seemed to fit the enchanted looking creature. Its wings shone a beautiful sapphire blue under daylight, awing Alice every time she saw it as it reminded her of sparkling gems. That butterfly seemed to follow Alice wherever she went. From all the way to China and back to London. Tomorrow, she was going back to Lord Ascot's mansion to celebrate the third Anniversary of Hamish's marriage to a beautiful woman called Allen. She was glad that she had turned down Hamish 5 years ago.

Five years has passed since her rejection to Hamish's proposal. Five years after she had become Lord Ascot's apprentice and further fulfilling her deceased father's last wishes. She had expanded their company to China , Japan and Singapore. It was such a great achievement to someone her age. Being 24 and accomplishing such a feat was amazing. She knew her father would have been really proud if he was here to see it. Also... It had been five years since her dreams of war and bloodshed started. The same dream plagued her sleep each and every night, causing her to wake up in cold sweat every time. She had always thought it was some of her locked memories but something that surreal could never exist.

You see, five years ago, while travelling towards China, a storm hit Wonder, Alice's ship. The lightning had struck one of the mast and causing it to fall. Unfortunately, Alice had been under that mast and got hit on the head by the gigantic thing when she tried to dodge it. She was rushed to a hospital and the doctor's told that it was a miracle that her head was not crushed by the heavy load. However though, she lost her memories temporarily and seemed to have gotten them back. Only that, her memories of Wonderland has been locked away as no one in London had ever seen Wonderland.

Alice finished up her drink and placed in on the coffee table in front of her. She stood up and righted her nightdress. She should get some rest if she plan to survive the next day.

**o.o**

**Short prologue! ;D And I like making her forget stuffs xD Please read and review and tell me if I should continue this story!**

**Love,**

**Darky x3**


	2. Following the White Rabbit

**An Alice in Wonderland Fanfiction**

**Written By: **Darknessdragonz

**The Oraculum**

_**Alice/ Mad Hatter**_

**Disclaimer: I DO not own Alice In Wonderland characters!!**

**Darky Notes: Hiiiiiieexxx!! Chapter 1, Launch! Yay! Please ignore my horrible grammar and such.**

**Summary: Five years after her second trip to wonderland, Alice fell down the rabbit hole once more. This time it was not to slay the Jabberwocky but instead to fulfill another prophecy which will change her life entirely.**

**o.o**

**xX- Chapter 1 -Xx**

**Xx- Following the White Rabbit -xX**

'Must I be present at the party? I would rather stay at China and continue to go through business plans with a thousand sleeping men than to grace Hamish with my presence,' Alice thought as she stared out the window of the carriage. Her eyes slowly fell upon a large tree which sat so far away from the house. It was leafless and its bark a dark grey. It looked as though it was rotting and might just fall to the ground anytime soon. But as Alice stared at the tree, she felt a cold feeling of familiarity. It was as though the tree was something significant to her.

"Alice!" Alice snapped out of her daze when Lord Ascot exclaimed her name. Alice peeled her eyes from the tree and towards the elderly face of Lord Ascot. His mustache was still there but some the hairs were silver showing off his age. His eyes combed back neatly and his eyes dark black filled with seriousness.

"Pardon me?" Alice asked, knowing that she had probably missed what Lord Ascot was saying to her when she was daydreaming about the tree. The said man merely shook his head and sigh.

"If I must repeat myself, your mother would be utmost disappointed if she sees you not wearing a corset again. And stockings. You are quite the rebel , aren't you, dear Alice?" Lord Ascot asked as he smiled warmly at Alice. Alice could feel a warm blush reaching her cheeks. Five years with Lord Ascot had taught him of her personality and her mentality. He had once said to her that she had inherited her father's insanity and that was actually a good thing, seeing that all the best people are mad. Also, certain incident had showed Lord Ascot that Alice hated being ordered around the most. She started ranting so badly that he had made it a personal note to avoid ordering her around too much.

"Why yes, I am, sir. Please do not be offended but I see no point in suffocating myself by wearing something so restricting like a corset nor stockings which will just get covered by my dress," Alice said as she gave him a warm smile in return. ' Also, I would not want to look like a fool in those.' was what she really thought. Soon enough, she could see the large mansion which belonged to the man sharing the carriage with her. She dreaded that they have arrived.

**o.o**

The party was unsurprisingly large with Lords and Ladies littering the entire backyard of the Ascot's Manor. The entire place was decorated with vases of white roses and white balloons. Long tables filled with food was neatly placed at one side. A large wooden stage was placed in the middle of the entire thing where couples would dance the quadrille ever so enthusiastically. Alice never really did liked that dance. It was so boring that it could put her to sleep on her feet. She would love to learn a very upbeat and energetic dance like the Futterwacken, a dance she made up in her mind. The name came to her when she was randomly dancing once in the rain on the decks of Wonder, her ship. Although in gibberish, the name was somewhat familiar to her.

The instant Alice and Lord Ascot arrived at the small stone stairs to the backyard, all eyes were on her. The first person Alice noticed was her mother and sister running up to her with teary brown eyes.

"Alice, my dear! You have arrived home safely!" her mother, Helen Kingsley , exclaimed as she pulled Alice into a soft hug. Alice gingerly hugged her back, rolling her eyes in the process. It was not that she wasn't glad to meet her mother after such a long voyage but it's what comes after the hug that she would love to avoid. She could feel her mother's finger touching her back softy. Helen broke the hug and gave Alice a disapproving look. She knew what was coming towards her.

"Alice Kingsley, why are you n-" Helen was cut off by Alice who merely said, " Lord Ascot had said it was okay for me to not wear a corset, nor stockings. I see no point of restricting my breath,". With that she descended the stairs in anger, wanting nothing more than to get away from her mother. Helen looked at the retreating figure in disbelief. She turned back to Lord Ascot who merely smiled apologetically at her.

" Did you see that, Ascot?! What have happened to my daughter? Why is she so disrespectful now?" Helen questioned Lord Ascot. He merely shook his head.

"As disrespectful as she is, her fiery attitude is the only reason why our business partners are so respectful of her," was his answer as he too walked towards his wife who was chatting among the ladies of the country. Helen was shocked. What had happened to both Alice and Lord Ascot after 5 years of traveling the world.

Alice sighed as she walked away from the quadrille stage, politely rejecting several offers to dance. She noticed her Aunt Imogene sitting alone in her seat under her white umbrella. She was gently fanning herself with her white lacy fan and looking around the masses as though she was looking for someone. Her long curly brown hair was a mock and a small white hat with white feathers perched on it. Alice approached the woman slowly, knowing the other's title of being off her head. At that thought, an image of an overly large head with fiery red hair came to her mind. Shaking the image away, she greeted Aunt Imogene.

"Morning, dear..." she said when Alice greeted her. Alice slowly took the seat beside the woman and looked towards wherever she was looking at.

"What are you looking for, Aunt Imogene?" Alice asked, knowing the answer pretty well. It was probably one of her imaginary fiance. And Alice was right when Aunt Imogene answered, " My fiance. He is a prince... of England,"

Alice merely shook her head and finally noticed the Chattaway twins giggling pointedly towards her. Alice excused herself and walked towards them.

" Faith Chattaway, Fiona Chattaway. Pleasant to see that you have yet to change after five years," Alice said as she smiled. The twins stopped laughing and starting to laugh nervously.

"Why Alice, It has been a while. Five years, right? So long, so long," Faith said, avoiding Alice's eyes at all cost. She was giggling nervously and fiddling with her skirt. Alice knew there was something in her mind.

"Anything to tell me?" Alice asked. Faith and Fiona looked at each other and grin.

"We do have a secret to tell..." Fiona started before Faith cut her off.

"Mother will kill us if we tell her! Its a surprise,"

"But.."

"It would no longer be a surprise if we tell her,"

"But she knew there is a secret, she would no longer be surprised,"

"Then we might as well tell her!"

"Girls!" Alice cut them both, causing the two of them to look at her with bewildered looks. Alice groaned, shook her head and said, " Is there anything particular you would want to tell me before I age even more?" . Faith and Fiona took a deep breath before they blurt it out.

"Prince Tarrant is here to ask for your hand in marriage. He is that man standing beside your mother,"

At the first sound of the name, Alice's eyes widened when an image of a man came to her mind. He had wild orange hair, curlier than hers and standing sidewards. His iris an nonidentical green, one of which had rims of orange and yellow around it. His lips pink in a grin showing off his gaped tooth in the middle of his perfectly straight teeth. His face pale with hollowed cheeks and pink tinted eye bags. He was dressed in an outrageously mad outfit with a large bow tie. The hat on his head was tattered, battered, almost destroyed. A light peachy pink cloth was tied on the base of the hat with a card stating 10/6 poking out of it. Several pins and a feather poked out of the sash as well. Alice had no idea who that was.

Alice broke out of her daze when Fiona waved a dainty hand across her face. Slowly, Alice peeled her vision from the twins towards the man beside her mother. Her face dropped at the appearance of the man.

Neat orangey brown hair, combed back to perfection. Grey eyes which were all so boring. His face was a tanned brown, handsome and looked as that of a prince. His smile was charming, showing of pearly whites which is absent of any flaw. He was wearing a crisp black tuxedo with a black bow tie which made him look all the more smarter. Alice had to admit that that man was far more attractive than Lord Hamish. Far more. But Alice felt no attraction to that man. That, Prince Tarrant was it?, looked like the kind which would frown upon her insolence, her attitude and her madness. He would most likely try to tame her into the perfect housewife. He was charming and ...sane. He was too sane for her.

"Charming, isn't he?" Faith asked, dreamily. Her twin sister sighed dreamily as well.

"Yes, Charming but not mad," Alice stated. She straightened up when Prince Tarrant looked towards her. Her blue eyes clashed with his grey ones. A charming smile decorated his features. Alice politely smiled back at him. Yup, no attraction at all to her. The said man walked towards her with the smile still plastered on his face. Alice was getting tired of having that fake smile on her and by the time he reached her side, her face was sore.

"Miss Alice Kingsley," Prince Tarrant addressed her politely, gently taking her hand and plastering a small kiss to the back of her hand. Alice curtsied at him slightly.

"Prince Tarrant...." Alice trailed off, realizing she didn't know his full name.

"Tarrant Alexander David Appleskin the second," Prince Tarrant said.

"Prince Tarrant... Appleskin," Alice said, the smile on her face strained. ' A very... odd name,' she thought, trying her best not to burst out laughing at it. Appleskin. Seriously?! Who would ever name their child that!

"May I have the honour of dancing the quadrille with you, Miss Kingsley?" Prince Tarrant Appleskin said as he offered his hand to her. Alice was certain she did not want to but she does not want to appear rude by declining his offer.

"Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?" Alice blurted out. It came so suddenly that even Alice was shocked at what she said. That phrase came suddenly to her mind when she was caught in a situation. But she had never thought of blurting it out without thinking twice about it. Now that Prince is going to think that she was mad, which she was!

"No.. I believe I don't," Tarrant Appleskin answered sincerely.

"Then that is the answer to your question, Tarrant Appleskin," Alice stated, smiling at Tarrant. He looked flabbergasted as though he wasn't to be rejected. He cleared his throat and rubbed his neck gently.

"Well then, that is fine. Please meet me at the gazebo in exactly 40 minutes," he said, bowing before leaving with a frown on his face. Alice sighed in relief as she walked towards her Aunt Imogene for refuge. The minute she turned, she saw a blur of white run from behind of Aunt Imogene into the maze in the garden. Intrigued at what that could possibly be, Alice broke into a run, following the white blur into the maze. It was gone when she reached the maze. She walked slowly in the path, looking everywhere for the slightest movement. At the corner of her eyes, she saw the white blur again. She quickly ran after it towards the entrance of the forest. The blur stopped in front of her and Alice finally had the chance to see at what she was chasing clearly.

It was a white rabbit, with red eyes and twitchy pink nose. The thing which surprised Alice was that it was wearing a blue waistcoat. The white rabbit looked at her as though it was inspecting her. It then pulled out a pocket watch, golden in colour it was, and showed it hurriedly at her.

'Was it some sorcerer's pet rabbit?' Alice thought as she bent forward and took a closer look at the pocket watch. The hour hand was pointing at the number 6 while the minute hand was twitching between 12 and the next minute. It appeared to be broken. The rabbit then quickly stuffed it into his coat and ran into the forest.

"Wait!" Alice exclaimed as she ran after the rabbit. The tree branches bit her arms and legs as she hit them, her dress getting tattered by the minute. She ran after the rabbit which seemed to hop as fast as a carriage! It then disappeared around a corner. Alice stopped when she turned the corner. There in front of her was not only the end of the forest but the large tree in which she saw when she was in the carriage. She took a few steps closer to it. Her eyes caught the sight of the rabbit who jumped into the roots of the tree.

"Curiouser and curiouser.." she said as she walked towards it. There on the uprooted roots of the tree, she saw a large gigantic rabbit hole. She fell to her knees right beside it and carefully placed her hand on the roots surrounding it. She peered down the hole and she could only see darkness.

"Rabbit? Are you in there?" She yelled. There was only her echo which bounced towards her again. She sighed and was about to sit up straight when the earth under her hand gave way. She lost her balance and immediately fell into the hole with a loud 'fwoomph' and a shrill scream from her lips.

She fell into the rabbit hole. For the third time.

**o.o**

**End of Chapter 1**

**Chapter 1 is up. I know that there will probably be a whole ton of mistakes because I don't really have the time nowadays to check the entire script. Have fun with this chapter ;3 please read and review !!**

**And here we are… I present you preview points of my next chapter…**

**Preview points of Chapter 13:**

**Yours sincerely--**

**Darky--**


	3. Three Too Many

**An Alice in Wonderland Fanfiction**

**Written By: **Darknessdragonz

**The Oraculum**

_**Alice/ Mad Hatter**_

**Disclaimer: I DO not own Alice in Wonderland characters!**

**Darky Notes: Hiiiiiieexxx! Chapter 2, Launch! Yay! Please ignore my horrible grammar and such. And yes, I know it's been ages! But I really do not have a lot of time so... yea**

**Summary: Five years after her second trip to wonderland, Alice fell down the rabbit hole once more. This time it was not to slay the Jabberwocky but instead to fulfil another prophecy which will change her life entirely.**

**o.o**

**Xx- Chapter 2 -Xx**

**Xx- Three Too Many –xX**

Alice was terrified. That was the only word which could describe how she was feeling right now, her body being pulled by gravity towards the bottom of the seemingly never ending rabbit hole. She passed a lot of meaningless trinkets, cupboards and tea sets. Suddenly she saw herself face to face with piano which seemed to play its keys on its own. Alice gulped at the thought of being squashed to death by the piano when they landed. Suddenly her body hit a cupboard, sending its contents down to the ground as well. The cupboard hit the piano and it moved away from Alice. Her back hit something soft which caused her to bounce due to the impact. The piano flew past her before she fell again once more.

"Oomph," she groaned when her body met a chequered floor. Or so she thought was the floor. Looking to the side, she noticed that there was a table hanging upside down from her. Her eyes widened in realization before she fell unwomanly down to the floor. A low groan escaped her lips as she sat up. Looking around she noticed that she was in a hall of some sort. Three gigantic doors stood boomingly on each side of the square hall. She slowly got to her feet, wobbling slightly as she felt woozy after that long fall. Walking up to the first door, she gripped the door knob and twisted it. Locked.

She walked to the door beside it and tried to open it as well, but it was locked. The third door was locked too. She looked around. She realised that there was a corner of the hall where a long draping curtain seemed to just hang over something. Was it a door behind it? She walked towards it and pulled the curtain to the side. Her hopes were dashed upon seeing that behind the door was a smooth piece of wall. That was when she looked down at her feet. A small door, probably made out of rotting wood stood right in front of her foot. She bent down and looked at the door.

"How is anyone able to fit such a small door...? Unless of course they are the size of a robin or a common house rat..." Alice pondered out loud as she straightened her back. It was obvious that there was no way she could fit her body through a door which was probably a hundred times smaller than she was. She sighed and turned back to the centre of the hall. Somehow, during her tries on opening each door, a glass table appeared upon the centre of the hall.

"Curiouser and curiouser," she muttered as she walked to the table. She noticed that on the table was a small key, probably the size of her little finger. Also, there was a small vial of liquid on the table. Picking it up, Alice realized that there was a small tag on it.

"Drink me... Doesn't sound very trustworthy, I must say," She mumbled. She then made a small motion to grab the key when her hand accidentally hit the key and it dropped from the table. Crouching down, she picked the key from the floor. That was when she saw a small glass container with a piece of cake in it. Cocking her head slightly to the side in confusion, she slowly picked the cake container as well.

"Eat me... What is with this things and tags telling me to consume them?" Alice pondered loudly as she looked at the cake. It does not really look edible for her. She then walked to the first door she tried opening. Inserting the key into the keyhole and turning it seemed to not unlock it. It was not the key for that door. She did it to the other two large doors and she came up with the same result. She then looked at the tiny door and shrugged. It would not hurt to try. She inserted the key into the door and turned. There was a soft click and the door was unlocked.

"Four doors and only one unlocked. Three too many doors... How am I to get out of this place if the door itself is at least a thousand times smaller than I am?" She mumbled. Looking at the vial and container in her hands, she thought of something.

'Do you think she will figure out this time or will she be the same as the second time she came here?'

'She is the real Alice, I am sure. But she seem different'

'She IS Alice. Maybe something happened after so long..?'

'Just like the Hatter, eh?'

'Let's not mention the Hatter right now. The faster we get Alice to the White Queen, the faster Hatter will return to his old mad self'

Alice placed the cake container down and opened the cork on the vial. Since she saw it first, she might as well drink it first. Taking a large gulp of air, she placed the opening of the bottle into her lips and downed it in out go. Sputtering out at the disgusting taste, she felt her world spinning slightly. Looking up, she was shocked to see the ceiling going further and further. The room seemed to grow bigger. She looked at herself and noticed that her dress seemed to grow larger too! It was not them which is growing larger but her who is growing smaller!

After she finished shrinking, her entire form was covered but her now gigantic dress. Crawling out of the dress, she realised that she was wearing a small blue dress with frilly sleeves and gown reaching her feet. She then looked at the cake container which was now about the same size as her. She pushed the lid open using all her strength and stared at the cake.

"If that drink had shrunk me... Maybe this cake will make me grow to my original size once when I need to," Alice said as she grabbed a small fistful of cake. Stuffing the piece of cake into her pockets, she then turned to the door. The key still stuck at the keyhole but it was already unlocked, so she did not need to use anymore strength to unlock it.

'I told you she won't screw up!'

'Pretty smart, I must say but wouldn't she know the effect of that drink and cake by now. It has been two times!'

'It seems as though she forgot about it again... About Wonderland'

'Oh dear... Then, this might prove to be a problem. At this rate, Hatter insanity will forever be gone!'

Alice walked to the door and slowly opened it. The door creaked at its hinges as it slowly opened. All Alice could see was a bright light as she stepped through the doorway.

**o.o**

**End of Chapter 2**

**Been super long. I will try to update more nowadays ;3 I hope you like this chapter even though it is super short! I don't plan to make my chapters longer than 2k words. And please read and review! Thank you!**

**Yours sincerely-**

**Chocy-**


End file.
